nisioisinfandomcom-20200214-history
Heitarou
|image1 = Heitarou_manga.png |epithet = Delinquent |age = High School Aged |gender = Male |classification = Human |occupation = Student |work_of_origin = Oogiri |manga_debut = Oogiri Chapter 1 }} Heitarou ( , Heitarō) is the main character of one of the short stories in Oogiri. He is a self-proclaimed delinquent who one day picked up a girl he found inside a box in the rain. Personality Heitarou is a self-proclaimed delinquent who seems to take pride in the fact that he does bad things, scoffing in the beginning at others who do good deeds while calling themselves that. Despite this, Heitarou is actually a very good person, who not only takes Hako home with him when he sees her in a box in the rain, but even after learning of the ability of Hako's box, he didn't take advantage of it at all, instead only using it to get things for Hako, like toys or clothes, as well as food and water. After sending Hako off to her parents with the box, Heitarou changed his ways entirely, starting to study for college entrance exams. He justifies this him "pretending" to be a good guy, not wanting Hako to be left with the misunderstanding that he is a kind person. Appearance Heitarou is a young man with dyed blond hair and golden eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school's uniform, consisting of a black blazer and black pants. He wears his uniform unbuttoned at the top, showing a red T-shirt underneath, and has his sleeved rolled up to the elbows. He also wears white wristbands on both of his wrists. Later, after Hako left, Heitarou dyed his hair black and started wearing his uniform properly. History Heitarou was a normal high-school delinquent, responsible for many bad deeds. He also mentioned having run into problems with the police before. One day, while walking home through the rain, he encounters a girl left in a box. He takes the girl home with him and starts taking care of her, intending to report her to police after the rain stops. Quotes *(Heitarou monologuing in his mind) "Delinquents are only called delinquents because they don't do good things. For example, on a rainy day like today, even if I saw an abandoned cat, I wouldn't pick it up. And I wouldn't say anything like 'Are you lonely, too?'" *(Heitarou to Hako) "Gotcha, that sounds good. But... I'm a delinquent. I won't do any good things, anyway!" *(Heitarou to Hako) "But that's no good, liking someone like me. To an innocent child like Hako, I guess I can seem like a good person. But something like that is just an illusion. Someone that's more honest, serious and virtuous... Fall in love with a guy that's genuenly good." *(Heitarou monologuing in his mind after Hako left) "But even though I've turned over a new leaf, it's not like I've reformed myself or anything. It's just that, unless I pretend to be a good guy, Hako will become a woman with a painful misunderstanding." Appearances *Oogiri, "Girl in a Box" Short Story Category:Oogiri Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters